HarryPotterandTheFallofthePhilosopher
by Danger Duke
Summary: “A retelling of the magical world you love. Harry believes he can be there only hope. It started with him and it will end with him. Afterall he was the boy who lived. A born hero. Or perhaps this was his greatest pretend. A psycho sexual alternate time Did his parents love create the chosen boy? Or did 2 radicals get caught building a bomb? Is an image more powerful then the truth
1. Themirror

WARNING. Rated MA XXX

Contains intense sexual content of the strongest kind.

The Mirror of Erised was an ancient, mirror. Its robust clawed feet and golden frame was noticeably crafted with such an intimate and purposeful care to its detail that it echoed uneasy. ingraved with the phrase " _Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." The mirror shows the most desperate desire of a person's heart, a vision that has been known to drive men mad._

Harry's heartbeat began quicken, and his breathe fell short. He smiled up toward the woman standing right behind his reflection. Harry reached his hand toward her. He felt nothing behind him. Yet in reflection, they were nearly touching.

The woman in the mirror was beautiful. Her hair laid dark red down her shoulders. Hey -- her eyes, entrancing Harry yet again.

Harry stood close to the mirror. His exhales from his nose producing foggy patches. "Hi mum." Harry smiled. "Hi dad."

They smiled back. The Potters gazed into each others eyes. Lily's arm slowly outstretched and she placed her hand on the side of his head, running her fingers through his hair.

Harry leaned into her palm. He felt nothing, but he watched with just as much enjoyment. Harry placed his hand on his head where his mothers hand was. His reflection nuzzled into her touch. He gently lead her hand to his face. His mouth opened slightly. Lily's thumb caressed his tongue.

He watched, biting his bottom lip. His crotch swelling and forming a bulge lumped in the front of his pajamas. Harry's reflection closed his eyes and began kissing his moms thumb sweetly. His lips locked around the face of her thumb. Then his tongue began to press against it with each wet lip lock

Harry began rubbing his bulge. His mouth moistened in the corners as he watched as his reflection began sucking on her thumb. Lily was more then okay with it. She ever so gently worked her thumb deeper into Harry's mouth, then slowly pulled it almost out. Harry's lips locked around her thumb. Percing it, and sucking harder when she pulled it back.

Harry watched as his dad crossed behind his mum. His hand was now underneath his pajamas, stroking his erect penis. He had only master-bated a few times. The first being recently. He wanted this to last longer.

He removed his hand from his pants and began sucking on his fingers. It almost felt like his mums. He could almost taste her. He inserted and withdrew his fingers matching the pace of hers. Then, something unexpected happened. Something that hadn't happened the previous nights.

Lily removed her thumb from her sons suckling mouth. His spit glistening pasted her knuckle. James and lily lowered themselves to their knees. Bringing themselves more eye level to him.

Harry watched hungrily. His heart pounding in his chest. James placed his hands on Lily's shoulders, clasping her dress. He began pulling them to the side revealing her shoulders her skin milky and smooth. Harry watched his dad slowly slide his mums dress down her body. Harry's cock throbbed. Her neck. Then the tops of her breasts. As James slid the dress down to fully reveal Lily's chest Harry glanced up toward their faces in a moment of apprehension

His parents light green eyes stared deep into his. They smiled a loving smile that only the true love from a parent could give. Harry's heart fluttered. He could tell his mum was completely undressed yet he held their gaze. They nodded. "I love you mum, I love you dad" Harry shared one last look with each of them and then his gaze moved downwards.

His mums flesh filled his vision. Her neck. Her shoulders. The space between her breasts. Her curved stomach and bellybutton. Her round breasts. Harry exhaled. Her round light nipples. The bumps around then. The lines encircling her tiny protruding nipples.

Harry licked his lips. He still hadn't touched his crotch but he felt more on the verge of releasing his juices then ever. He allowed himself to stare. To really take in her most private of details. Harry looked closely at her round breasts. Soft bulging mounds laying over her torso.Her nipples as big as his pouted lips.

His dads hand caressed her, moving up her body. He opened his hand. His mums breast engrossed his palm and he squeezed. His fingers pushing into her skin. She was soft. Harry couldn't say that about himself. Somewhere between his dad grasping his mums tit and her nipples stiffening he had began to play with himself again.

He wanted more but his cock throbbed full, ready to burst. He gripped his penis hard careful not to stroke it. His pajamas had shimmied their way to his ankles.

That's when James grabbed her breast and held it up. Squeezing it outward. Directing her erect nipple toward him. James hand reached out from behind his mum and placed his hand on The back of Harry's reflections head.

Harry began to stroke himself as he watched as James tenderly led his reflections head toward his mums breast. Harry glances up at his father one last time. The potters shared one last smile. Harry looked back down. His dads strong hand on the back of his head. His shaggy hair burying his dads fingers. Moving his son closer to his mums breast that he was grasping. Only a breathe away. He parted his lips and engulfed her nipple. His dad pulled him in closer. Harry's mouth developed all of his mums nipple. He opened his mouth wider pushing into her more, stuffing his mouth as full as he could with her. Harry's watched the lumped in his throat quiver as he sucked and made the swallowing motion.

Harry stroke began to quicken. His dad clenched his hair and rolled Harry's head around with the palm of his hand hard against his mother chest. Cramming Harry's mouth full. Filling his cheeks with her and Harry's reflection sucking as much as he could with the mouthful. His dad gripped Harry's head and pulled him away from his mum. Harry sucked intensely. Not giving up and stretching his mums breast out tight. Jame's pulled harder and Harry's mouth released her in a smacking sucking sound. Harry went back in and began sloppily feasting on his mums breasts again. His dads palm pressing his head against his mum

And then— Harry felt the jolt of orgasm squirt out of him. He buckled his knees in and clenched his toes. His body shook and with each pulse of his body tensing another thick spurt of cum erupted from Harry's cock. Dripping through his fingers and glazing the mirror before him.

He pulled his pajamas up and looked toward his reflection and his parents. "Good night mum, good night dad. I love you. And i miss you" Harry covered himself with the invisible cloak and made his way back to his barracks. I wander what we'll do tomorrow? Harry thought. A crooked a smile moving across his face. The guilt was already residing and his groin began to tingle. He was ready again.

How long he stood there, he didn't know. The reflections did not fade and he looked and looked until a distant noise brought him back to his senses. He couldn't stay here, he had to find his way back to bed. He tore his eyes away from his mother's face, whispered, "I'll come back," and hurried from the room.

_And yet there Harry stood once again, like night before, and the night before that. _


	2. Knightsinwhitesatin

Harry stood silently. He felt the cold mound of the stone floor, unyielding against his bare feet. Before him arched a doorway that led into a room. Inside, the room an orange luminescence glimmered from the fireplace straight ahead.

The sounds of the fire hissed and crackled. It's glow cascading over the bulging Stones and casting shadows on the opposite side of them Harry quietly stepped towards the archway. He looked down at his feet. The orange fluorescents intensified revealing front of his grey pajamas.

his pale skin illumined above his wasteband. Harry hadn't realized he was shirtless until then. His pale skin absorbed the light and painted his belly and chest a burning orange He stood just behind the doorframe now. He was in Hagrids house. The fireplace and the cauldron, that hung upon it was in plain view.. The wood popped and fire hissed. And something Harry couldn't make out was making a faint moist patting noise. As he stepped into the door frame His heart sank and he halted abruptly. To the left of him The someone's feet slid into his view. a small section of the bed appeared. Their feet planted against the mattress and knees in the air. Their toes curled in gripping the bed sheet beneath them. He carefully creeped in farther. there bare legs coming iinto view. He stepped through the door way and turned to face the stranger.

Before him, lay a mouthwatering sight. Harrys eyes Gazing upward across their smooth calves and ending at kneecap. Their identity concealed by the gown that was pulled high up, over there knees and passed their thighs. Finally resting on the bed above their thighs. Her soft thick thighs. Harry swallowed. His throat was dry. The bed was raised higher then a normal one. He couldn't see their face. Harry thought as he licked his lips. He watched intently. He drew his attention toward the intense fumbling that was going on at his eye level. Her toes curled in tight. Her shins smooth in the warm in the fires flicker. Her knees upward. And legs spread out. Both of her forearms lapped over her inner thighs and vanishing between her legs into shadow could hear her breathing almost melodically. Harry's eyes examining her inner thighs. Glossy and shaking. Then brought his focus to the frantic twiddling in between her legs. The moist swashing emerged with continuous rapidity. His eyes adjusted. He could make out rapid movement. He leaned closer.

Harry stood still, he licked his lips and watched intently as her hands vigorously fondled into her. rubbing hard. Massaging frantic and firm against. Her hands covered most of what he could see but he knew she was rubbing her vagina. Harry was closer. The railing of the bed rested against him, in between his chest and belly his fingers encased the metal bar. The bed shook and Harry with it. "Wow, She must be enjoying it." He smiled smuggly. Leaning forward, Harry inhaled her pungent savory scent, wafting into his face. Her primal heat against his young supple cheeks. His eyes rolled back in his heads. Slippery wetness swished. Faster and faster. The bed began to shake and squeezed. Harry held on to it. The mysterious woman groaned in pleasure that grew more intensely. And then... to his surprise. warm droplets spattered his face. "Bloody brilliant" Harry whispered. It trickled down his face. He licked it from his top lip. Another powerful spurt hit Harry's face directly. Spilling down his jaws. Dousing him. He placed his hand to his mouth and rubbed it in. Tasting her. Her thighs trembled violently. Thick drops dribbled off his chin. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth. Running his fingers on his tongue. Then with a final squirt, his bangs matted to his forehead and her gushing orgasm dripping down his chest.

The woman heaved, trying catching her breathe. "Harry, you are a good boy. My big boy Harry" she whimpered. "Mum?" Harry whispered. Swallowing.

Then out from the corner came the sound of. Someone clearing their throat. "I hate to interrupt.. " Harry's heart fell through his stomach as he jerked towards the voice. "..if your finished?" there sat a man. And he wasn't alone. Hagrid sat next to him. The man had a smile he could barely conceal. Then he gestured to the corner of his mouth, grinned, and returned to his chess game. Hagrid nervously smiled then waved. "Hiya Harry" had they been there the entire time? "Hey there hagrid" Harry responded. Trying to control his shaky voice. His heart pounding.

That's when he remembered then looked back to the bed. "Mum?"

She sat up looking at him, he looked at her face. It really was her. He couldn't believe it. Her legs where still spread. He tightened his focus to her face. Nervously trying to avoid glancing downward. She smiled at him so lovingly at him as if to say "what had happened between them. No matter how scandalous, taboo or undeniably impermissible, no longer mattered. It eased his tension. He was with her and she with him. Nothing could distort that fact.

Harry suddenly thought of something. He looked toward the man next to Hagrid. It ..can't be he thought. Harry squinted, looking closer at the mans face. Could it?

"Dad?" The world left his mouth and the man looked back at him and grinned "Hello there son." He gave Harry an approving nod then turned back to his and Hagrids game.

"So it's like I was saying.." hagrid continued.

Harry was confused. He looked back to the bed where his mum now sat. She smiled at him and patted the mattress next to her. "Come sit with me love" She beckoned. Harry climbed up onto the mattress next to his her. "Mum, what's going on" Harry questioned. Lily placed her hand on his head and smiled. "It's ok Harry. Just sit with me. she placed her thumb on his chin and whipped away a glob of her slippery juices. She smiled at him and winked. "Forgive me my sweet Harry. She kissed his wet forhead. "Quite alright mum. I should have..." Harry didn't want to say it and Lily could tell that. She smiled at her sons embarassment. "Well, it looks to me the only thing you should have done was bring a dry wash cloth. She smiled and started chuckling. Harry could hold it either. He snickered along with her before finally resting his head against her shoulder listening to Hagrid and his dads discussion.

"Now don't ya tell me ya can't feel it james, those bad times are in the air. It's coming back." Hagrid urged. "Knight to E5" the knight slid across the board. " it never fully left hagrid" james replied. Hagrid nodded in agreement. "But we knew that didn't we've. We prepared for this." James reminded him. Hagrid shook his head repeatedly "no, no he's not ready. He'll be killed james!" Hagrid asserted "He won't" james replied.

Harry knew for sure they were talking about him. Harry felt a swell of pride. His dad believed in him. That was all he needed. "And yet." James continued "how very unfortunate" Harry had stopped listening to them. Of course he wouldn't be killed. His lightening bolt scar was the signature of certainty to that. No matter what happened from then until the end, He was chosen to... Harry jumped suddenly as a loud crashing spilled to the floor. The chess peices scattered in every direction. Harry looked toward them. Hagrid's gaze directed down at his lap where his hands were clasped. His dad was standing now. His eyes wide with surprise locked on Harry. His eyebrow arched. No, He was wrong. That look was not surprise. It was a look of someone who was fed up. While Harry and his dad continued their starring contest Lily muttered something behind him. "So much like your father." He had heard people tell him this so many times. But never the way she did. A way that made electricty tingle through his groin. But his Dad seemed upset. But he must've been confused. And if he wasn't he most certainly was now. They continued looking at each other. Harry searched his fathers eyes for some kind of answer. But without saying a word. James tense face relaxed and he lowered back into his seat.

"As I was saying" James continued

Harry sat there confused as they continued talking. What had just transpired? Was his dad angry with him. And if so why? What did he.. "pay attention" lily asserted. He brought himself back to Hagrid and James discussion that had stopped again.

The crackling fire filled the silence. James cleared his throat. Looking downward the chess board. "Knight to E5" his knight glided magically into place. Harry watched silently Not a sound came from anyone.

They were no longer conversing and directed their attention to their game. And yet neither of them seemed at all interested in it. Harry couldn't take the tension. He decided to interrupt the silence "Is, everything ok dad?" Harry asked. He didn't respond. "I'm sorry, if I had done something wrong I didn't know, I didn't.." James cut him off uttering one word "pompous"

"What?" Harry asked disheartedly. He began to wonder if he misheard his dad but before he could finish his thought his dads voice pulled him back. "Pompous,Oblivious fool." He stated each word with a preciseness that cut Harry's heart. Harry breathed heavily through his nose. his throat began to tighten and tears swelled distorting his vision. "Do not under estimate the dark lord Harry," James continued. "But dad..." Harry choked back.

"I.. I thought" " you thought what?... exactly?" James was now looking at him. "That you are the chosen one, an unstoppable prophecy?" James questioned. "You've no idea, no idea of the dark wave that's rising. So confident. So sure. So blind. Yes, it is true Harry, you are the chosen one. Chosen by us. But your not "destined" for anything. You'll not be able to ride the cost tail of destiny through this. You can be die at anytime from anything. Don't fool yourself. If that attitude continues then I'm afraid we've never been closer to losing."

Harry couldn't break his stare. He no longer sobbed. The tears dried. He didn't want to wipe them away in front of his dad. There must be a point to this. "What we have is a fighting chance...if that" "Me?"Harry confirmed. "I won't let you down, I'll fight against him with everything I got and if it's not enough. Then.. " he had earned His dads attention. "Then you'll die" James finished. Harry absorbed the real possibility of this. "Yes... " replied Harry, quietly showing understanding.

"But it's like you said" Harry stood up from the bed. "I've been given the chance to defeat him. A chance I'll take. An opportunity, that I promise you, will not go misused." His feet firmly planted against the stone floor. "I will fight." Harry declared. "I will NEVER run away, I will stand enduringly, against Voldemort and give him everything I've got. And if he Kills me then... then so be it." Harry's words were certain and resolute. No one spoke. Harry waited and didn't look away. And with that his father spoke. "Selfish... just like your father." Then shook his in disappointment.

Harry was taken back by this. "Who are you? Your not my dad. So who are you?" He demanded. "James smirked at the Harry's naivety. "I'm your father, Harry. Who did you think I'd be? Not what you expected? You expected a gentle hero of kindness and wisdom. Well, I hate to break it to you son. But the man you thought I would be was born the night my body hit the floor.

James looked stirnly at him. Harry searched him for any sign or evidence of trickery. If anyone could recognize his father it would be him. He wanted to call him out. Expose his deceit and he hated it. But Harry couldn't deny it to himself. It was most definitely the man hed seen in his pictures, and dreams. In his memories and in the mirror. Harry cocked a simper. He wanted to be able to see the imposter Making his dad say these obnoxious things.

Every aspect of the man in front of him was unfortunately damning. Even his clothes were the ones Harry had seen him in. scarf, jacket. Chiseld jaw. Glasses like his. A thick brown curl of his hair. Spiraled our from his hat. Everyone told him about his dads charm. His cleverness and bravery. His handsomeness. And this man had none of that. He didn't want to believe his dad was the person that acted like the man in front of him. Harry wanted to be disappointed. Maybe even deserved to feel let down by the venomous way he spoke. He wanted to feel let down... But didn't. "You maybe my dad. And maybe I glorified you in my head. Thought you were someone else. And if that's true then I can only blame myself. But your my dad and I love you. Whoever you are

"Knight to E5" hagrid interjected the room was silent. "You've already made that move" Harry pointed out. His father looked back to him. "Have I? You sure" His dad smirked condescendingly. Harry looked back to the chess board. He then remembered His dad had thrown it across the floor earlier. And yet there it remained.All the pieces unmoved from there starting positions. Including of course, their knights


	3. TheWildBoys

_The chessboard sat untouched. Hagrid sat slumped over as if he was deeply contemplating his next move . Or apparently his first move. Harry could only guess what that move would be. James starred at Harry. His hands laid out presenting the untouched chessboard. And a stare that questioned if Harry understood yet?_

_The room began to breathe in and out and a sudden shift sent Harry stumbling forward. As he desperately tried to regain his footing he felt his fathers hands grasp his shoulders. Harry looked up at him. "whats happening?" harry asked.his dad smiled slightly and then, much to Harry's surprise, he wrapped his arms around him and embraced him in a warm hug. _

_He didn't know why, but he hadn't been expecting affection from his dad, and he hadn't expected it to feel so... nice. Harry began to let go of his resistance and give into his dads warm embrace when suddenly the entire room began to convulse. The room shook with such violence. harry had to clasp onto his dad to keep from being tossed around. James held onto him tighter. And then leaned close to Harry's ear and whispered "ill be be seeing you soon, and thank you for bringing her with you."_

_.And with one last firm embrace Harry's eyes shot open. The sunrise rushed into view . Harry thrusted again. He could still father between his legs. Then the feeling of blankets, followed by the realization he was awake, but not in his bed. And not grinding against his dad. Harry's sudden realization alarmed him and he pushed the bundled up stranger away from him_

_"It's Alright Harry" a voice said. It was Neville. Somehow Harry slept walked and got into Neville Longbottom bed. "Neville?!" Harry asked, panting. "You ok Harry? Were you asleep?" Neville asked nervously. Harry leaped out of Neville's bed and was now standing. He remained silent. He searched around the room trying to catch his breathe and piece together what was happening. "I'm fine... Just a bad dream I think" Ron, along with a few others had woken and sat up alerted by the commotion. "Alright Harry?" Ron asked. "I'm fine... just a bad dream is all" Harry replied. The others muttered, upset they were woken up, the rolled back over and went back to sleep. "Do you need the nurse?" Ron asked. "No, no I'm alright." Harry made his way back to his bed. Ron's eyes could barely stay open and he decided to trust Harry on his word. "Get some sleep mate" Ron yawned and dropped back against his pillow. _

_Harry pulled the blankets over him. His heart still thumping. His dream felt so real. So vivid. He layed there and started to drift. The image of his dad still fresh in his mind. He felt happiness in the pit of his stomach. He had gotten to see his parents, even if it was only a dream. He couldn't quite remember what his dream was about but his dads touch still lingered. It was nice seeing you dad. Harry thought. And mum he remembered. Oh yeah, mum was there. Harry gently but his bottom lip. He layed there remembering his mothers embrace and felt a tingle in his stomach. Then it started to come back to him. It wasn't her embrace that was giving him butterflies. Nor was the tingle in his stomach. It was in his trousers. More and more of the dream came back to him. The sounds of his mums wet swishing as her hand frantically rubbed herself played in his head. He smiled more. The feeling of her dripping down his chin. Harry reached his hand under the blankets and felt his groin. It had a big wet spot on the front. He felt exposed but reminded himself that no one knew of his dream and no one needed to. He reflected on how real his dads embrace felt and rubbed his fingers across his soaked pajamas. That's when his eyes shot open. He looked over at Neville. Oh no. Harry thought. He grew nervous. "Sorry bout that Neville" Harry whispered. Feeling uncomfortable but also trying not to smile. "Quite alright Harry" Neville whispered back. Harry tried not to think to deeply about it and hoped Neville didn't notice the wet spot Harry mostly likely left on Neville's blanket where it covered his rear. He tried not to think about his dream either and attempted to go back to sleep for another hour or so. But sleeping proved difficult. Harry had quidditch practice in a few hours and the anxiety from the thought of it began to sink in. _

_———————————————_

_The week was filled with rigorous quidditch practice. Harry had collected several bruises from failed attempt to catch the snitch. He knew he needed to focus on the practices but there was something that he couldn't quite get out of his head. There was something bizarre Harry was half considering but he never let himself contemplate what it was. He actively chased the thought away before any specifics could enter his mind. This was on purpose. _

_After practice Hermione continued trying to dig up information about Nicholas Flamel. Ron stuffed his face and contributed his opinions on it, most of which were very silly. But even Rons jokes were more of a contribution then what Harry was putting in. He felt distant. And despite recognizing this his efforts to convince Ron and Hermione otherwise fell short. "Honestly, it's like they do it on purpose." Hermione directed her attention at Harry. "Huh?" Harry snapped back to reality. Hermione smiled slyly at him. Harry had obviously missed something. He looked over at Ron whose his cheeks full of scrambled eggs and biscuits. He shrugged. Ron wasn't listening either. "I was saying, Ronald, I don't understand the purpose of even having a restricted section." Ron swallowed his mouth full. "Why you calling me out? You were boring Harry too" he said. "Harry has a quidditch match to think about, and I'm sure if he had been listening he would have not been bored. Honestly Ron, I'm not sure you know the difference between mundane and intelligent conversation, clearly out of your depth". Ron sneered and shoveled down another spoonful of eggs. "Speaking of quidditch, have you told him yet?" Hermione asked. Ron swallowed another mouthful. "I may have forgot.." Ron said. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Honestly Ronald!" She said. "I'm sorry, I forgot!" Ron defended. Harry spoke up. "Tell me what?" Ron and Hermione shared a discouraging look. "What is it?" Harry asked. Hermione exhaled and looked at Harry. "I don't mean to put anymore stress on you Harry, " Hermione hesitated. "But professor Snape is referring the quidditch match tomorrow. It was announced yesterday while you were at practicing ". Ron looked at Harry. "Sorry Mate." _

_"Wonderful" Harry said with a sigh. As if it couldn't get any worse. A smile crept up deep within his subconscious but he quickly chased it away with loud discouraging thoughts of the quidditch match. It was difficult for Harry to keep away from the actual thought he wanted to think about but his focus stayed strong. "Who knows what he is planning, that monster, some dreadful most likely" before Ron could finish his statement Hermione ssshed him. "Quiet Ron, we're still not sure if Snape can read Harry's mind, remember... meet me in the common room." Hermione closed her newspaper and scurried off. _

_I don't actually believe he can read my mind, but I don't trust him. Harry thought. He might not even be out to get me, and if so for what? It doesn't matter, I have the match to worry about, Harry's thoughts crossed his mind so as natural as he could make them. But not thinking about what was really in his mind was getting more difficult so Harry abruptly changed the subject and his thoughts. He stood up from the table. "C'mon Ron, lets go see what Hermione wants." Harry smiled seeing Ron choke down another mouthful. There seemed to be no chewing involved. Harry patted Ron on the shoulder. "I'm glad your my friend Ron". Harry smiled as he headed a crossed the dining room. This thought wasn't forced. He meant it. _

_————————————————-_

_After breakfast Draco met up with crab and Goyle in the first empty hallway off of the staircase they came too. "what are you two dimwits giggling at?" Draco asked. Crab had his back turned showing Goyle something hidden . Crab snickered goofily and Goyles mouth hung open "come off it. That's wicked man." Goyle snorted. "You swipe another pocket full of belching botanical from Snapes closet again?" Draco asked. "We planning on on stinking up the girls 3rd floor lavatory again?" Crab gestures draco over then glanced around to make sure no one was around. "Draco, look". Crab opened his hand to reveal a palm full of orange jelly like stones. "What is it?" Draco asked. "These here are ferny fertles, or uh, ferty formals?"While Crab stumbled to remember there name Goyle chimed in with a immature chortle. "They give you wicked stiffys" crab nodded and they both snickered. "Like you need any help with that Goyle." Draco teased. _

_"We're gonna take em and go hide in the girls bathroom." Goyle said. "We're gonna try and catch a peek at some 3rd years." "Yea" continued Crab, " plus I swiped this from mgonogols dresser." Crab pulled out a copy of "Wicked Willy Witches" mgonigol had confiscated from some 5th year. On the cover a beautiful girl sucked sensually on the end of her wand. At the bottom, barely covering her exposed breasts was the words "Go Agra's, open me up." Draco snatched it out of crabs hand. "Whoa, this is bloody right boys." The 3 of them stood there clowning and gocking at the magazine. "Well, what are we waiting for boys, gimme some of those" Draco said. Goyle handed Draco and crab 5 beans each which they tossed into there mouth and chewed up. "Taste like oranges" Draco said munching on the jellies. "How long until they..." But before Draco could finish his sentence he felt his lower belly get warm and his penis grow stiff. "Well looks like I'm the winner." Draco smirked and looked down at erection that bulged out his robe. Without thinking Draco looked at Goyles crotch. His robe began to rise also. "Very nice Goyle" Draco commented.Goyle laughed and shook his head. "Don't be a puff Draco. ". Draco surprisingly didn't feel angry at this comment. "I'm no puff, let's get to the girls bathroom and I'll prove it."_

_The 3 boys rushed off down the hall. When they got to the bathroom it was completely empty. "Let's see it Draco." Crab said. "You'd like that wouldn't you Crab, now who's a puff". "I mean the magazine Draco". Draco grabbed his bulging mound and shook it at Crab. They horseplayed for a moment, each wiggling and shaking there solid erections and making immature grunts and howls. "Keep your trousers on crab." Draco said pulling out wicked willy witches. "Won't be able too for much longer Draco." Draco opened to the first page, a woman in a small witches hat sat on a bed, completely naked. Her legs were spread. She flicked her wand towards her pussy, her thighs trembled and she began squirting. This repeated. Crab, Goyle, and Draco stood shoulder to shoulder, there mouths hanging open. _

_Draco examines the voluptuous witch on page 1. She stimulating her lush pink clit. Her eyebrows curved down and her eyes clenched shut. The spout of ejaculation spritzed towards them. The boys began to sweat. Crab licked sweat from his bottom lip. Goyle tugged at his green tie and Draco felt a rise in him. They were only on the first page but he already could feel a Luke warm liquid starting dribbling from the end of his cock. Draco's voice shook "good lord Goyle, what did we take. The boys looked at each other. Hearts pounding and sweaty with arousal, chuckled with excitement. Whatever they had taken was about to send them on one wild ride. There was no going back now._


End file.
